Switching Sides
by Darkness-nightfall
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes to Harry's house. rated PG-13 for violence scences later in the story! please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter One – Coming  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
The streetlights along Privet drive glowed dimly in the night. To the side of the lights, the perfectly manicured lawn of each individual house stood, almost box shaped, against the squarish houses.  
  
Harry stood by the window, his brown eyes looking out at the deserted road, waiting for Hedwig to return from her hunting.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, then slowed as they reached his room. The cat flap that Uncle Vernon had installed years ago served as a way for Harry to get his food, meaning, for the rest of the Dursley family, less time to spend sharing the same air as Harry.  
  
He made his way over to the door and leaned down to pick up the plate of food. Sitting down on his bed under the blinking light in his almost- wardrobe like room, he ate, thinking of the school year that would be starting at Hogwarts in less then a week.  
  
His sixth year would surely prove to be a difficult one. So much happening. His thoughts drifted back to Sirius, he was still grieving for his Godfather. Sighing, he finished his food and launched into a kind of trance of a sleep.  
  
It was many hours before a noise outside his window awakened him from his sleep. Tiredly, and partly angry, he slowly arose off the bed to see Hedwig pecking at the window- he had obviously forgotten to open it for her return. He rushed over to the window, opening it with ease and Hedwig zoomed in as soon as he did so, carrying a few mice in her book. She fluffed her snow white feathers and pecked Harry, obviously not happy that he had left her waiting outside.  
  
While leaning over to the shut the window, Harry noticed that the street lights where going out one by one. His spine tingled and he shivered excitedly. Only one person he knew had a Put- Outer and that was Dumbledore.  
  
'Dumbledore has come to get me early this year' he thought to himself, and readied himself by quickly packing. He lugged his case onto the bed and waited for Dumbledore.  
  
'What's taking him so long?' Wondered Harry, beginning to feel confused. He crept back to the door of his small room and listened. There were no lights on and his relative seemed to be sleeping- he could hear Dudley snoring from the next room over.  
  
Opening the door, he quietly crept downstairs, inching along the wall as though in army combat, his wand tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. With a smile, he remembered what Moody had said to him at the beginning of last year- that many a wizard had lost a buttock by putting their wands there. He stifled a laugh at this and continued moving downstairs.  
  
He was near the kitchen now, feeling along the wall to find out where he was. Dumbledore really was late if he was coming to get him.  
  
'But why would he come and get me without sending a letter first?' queried Harry. Pushing this thought out of his mind, he swept down the hallway, covering it in a few paces, his long legs and thin frame gliding easily along.  
  
Twisting the doorknob he opened the front door, expecting to see a wizard waiting on the doorstep, twisting his long white beard in his fingers and his blue eyes glinting mischievously at Harry.  
  
Instead, he saw... Nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Only an empty street. Harry began to wonder weather he had only thought up the Put-Outer, because he had wanted to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible. With a sigh, he slumped down onto the welcome mat, contemplating things.  
  
Behind him, a spidery hand had placed itself on his shoulder. Harry was curious to know who it was- Dumbledore's hands were always warm and so full of joy, Uncle Vernon's were fat and chubby, while Aunt Petunia's where thin and bony. No, Harry decided, this hand was different.  
  
He turned around to see who it was. His stomach churned as he looked into the fiery red slits that somehow resembled eyes on the pale, snake-like skin of the man standing behind him.  
  
"Hello Harry, We have lots of catching up to do." It was all Harry could do to stop from gouging the man's eyes out.  
  
A/N: Short, yes I know. But I ran out of stuff! If I get 5 reviews I'll post my story by Friday. Yes, only five. Please! 


	2. Against My Will

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story  
  
Chapter Two – Against My Will  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
"Hello Harry, We have lots of catching up to do."  
  
"No I don't think we do." Harry replied, shoving the spindly hand off his shoulder, glaring at the man who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Harry, you're manners haven't changed. Now, you're to come with me." Voldemort said, tightening his grip on Harry's shoulders, forcing him to be dragged as Voldemort moved out of the doorway.  
  
Harry didn't preferably like to be dragged along the floor. It reminded him of Aunt Marge's dog pulling him along, biting his ankles.  
  
He stammered and stumbled, before finally pulling himself from Voldemort's grip and walking by himself.  
  
"And what do you want with me?" He sneered, looking at the older, deformed man, leering at him.  
  
"Thought you would have known Harry, considering the things I've heard about you. I want to defeat Dumbledore, and you are my tool to do so. My weapon. No one else can do it, so I need you." He stopped on the pathway and turned to Harry, who was quite taken aback.  
  
"Why would I ever betray Dumbledore?" Harry asked, more to himself.  
  
"I know what you were thinking last year, about Dumbledore not telling you anything, and I'm here to right whatever he's done."  
  
"I'll never be with you, I'm barely tolerating being near you." Harry's eyes flashed- it was true- he was barley tolerating this; his scar was blocking his vision.  
  
Voldemort obviously noticed this because his red eyes narrowed. Harry had forgotten that he was skilled in Legilimens and Occlumency.  
  
"Harry, don't make me force you into coming with me. If you come willingly, there will be no pain, if not, well, we will have to see." He eyed Harry, trying to intimidate him.  
  
"No. I'm not coming. I'd rather live in this hellhole with the Dursley's than within a two mile radius of you."  
  
"Harry, first impressions are always the best, and this one is not the one I wanted to see from you." Pulling out his wand, he thrust it at Harry, who was quite taken aback.  
  
Harry made an attempt to grab his from his pocket was wasn't quick enough, for Voldemort had already shoved his at Harry's chest.  
  
"You have two choices Potter- die like you weak family before you, or come with me." Both choices did not appeal to Harry, but he didn't fancy dying on the lawn of Four Privet Drive.  
  
"Don't make me do this Potter." He raised his wand and muttered under his breath.  
  
'Crucio.' Harry held in screams. The curse had the effects of toys with his brain, believing him into feeling something similar to his bones being on fire.  
  
He fell to his knees and crumpled up, rolling around. He bit his lip, hoping Voldemort wouldn't see through to his real thoughts, so he made an attempt at shutting out his mind.  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand, releasing Harry from the spell. He lay on the ground, twitching.  
  
"Will you come with me now Harry? Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"I'll never come with you. Ever." Harry muttered through the after effects of the curse.  
  
"Are we playing that game again Harry?" He mused, shifting his eyes over the boy's curled up body.  
  
'Crucio.' Harry felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. He lay, squirming on the ground, as if he had no control over his body.  
  
At one stage, he bumped into Uncle Vernon's car while under the Crucio curse. Voldemort only laughed at this, short raspy, evil laughs.  
  
"So will Harry join me?" He asked once again, taking the curse off the boy.  
  
"No. I'll never give in. You killed my parents. I'll never forgive you for that." Thought Harry, too tired to actually speak the words.  
  
Voldemort's expression changed to one of immense hate as he picked up Harry's thoughts.  
  
"I killed your parents because they got in the way." He said, with absolutely no emotion.  
  
Harry lay on the floor, completely drained. His eyes were closed, head lulling back as he leaned against Uncle Vernon's car.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? Absolute Hell. Pure Hell. You killed every loving family member I had that I ever cared about. I can't believe the image you have about muggles. You are a sick, demented man." Harry knew he'd regret those words as he saw Voldemort's expression change once again. His eyes narrowed even more, so only small glints of red were visible.  
  
"You will regret that Harry. I will make you regret that," He said coldly, stunning Harry and then holding onto him, apparating with a loud crack.  
  
A/N: Okay, thanks guys for the reviews! I'm proud, lol. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. The room

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Three- The Room  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
Arabella Figg looked out of the netted curtains, wondering if what she had just seen was true. Pacing up and down the small room, she contemplated whether to let Dumbledore know, for she had barely let herself believe it.  
  
Seconds later, a large 'crack' could be heard and a tall man stood, his eyebrows furrowed in thought and worry.  
  
"Arabella, tell me all that you saw." He said, trembling, seating himself by the fire and warming his hands, but not taking his eyes off the squib.  
  
"H-Harry, h-he went outside the house, and then V-Voldemort appeared, and he and Harry had a duel, and Harry g-got c-crucio'd and then he Voldemort apparated him away!" sniffed the squib, flinching. She padded her eyes with a handkerchief and stood to face Dumbledore.  
  
"What are y-you going to do?" She stuttered, glancing at Dumbledore before seating herself opposite him.  
  
"I'm not sure, Arabella. I am not sure." He said, almost gravely and the little squib gave a squeak.  
  
"I sincerely hope you like my manor Potter, for you will be here for awhile." Said Voldemort, gesturing around him.  
  
Harry looked around; they had apparated to the kitchen, if you could call it that. It was really a dark room with a bench and sink in the corner. The sink was covered in mould and dust covered everything, making it seem as though everything was at least twice as thick as what it should be.  
  
He glanced around, his eyes finding another room off the kitchen, as the door was half ajar. Shifting his eyes around the doorway, Harry spied a room full of medieval equipment: Bows and arrows, maises, swords.  
  
The wall across from them was covered in a substance, from the top to the bottom. It looked suspiciously like blood, Harry thought uneasily. Voldemort must have caught this thought, because he smiled evilly at the young boy.  
  
"You don't want to end up in there, Harry. I can tell you're wondering what happens there. Let's just put it this way, if you know what's good for you, you will be a good boy and obey me, if not, you will have a long amount of time to get acquainted with that room."  
  
Harry shuffled his feet, trying not to be intimidated. It was pretty hard, considering that a delinquent of a man had just brought him into a house and told him that if he is not good that he'll be tortured into insanity.  
  
"You will go get ready Harry, get out of those despicable muggle clothes and into some robes. I have set some aside for you, Pettigrew will show you to your room." He added hastily, smiling in a twisted, somehow evil way.  
  
Harry nodded, and followed Peter to his room. As they reached the doorway, Peter looked at Harry and muttered, "Well, I guess we m-meet again." Before slinking off into the shadows.  
  
Inside the room, Harry sat down onto his bed, and magicked the door shut. With his head in his hands, his thoughts fled back to the people he cared for. Hermione and Ron, who no doubt would be at the Burrow packing their trunks for the journey to Hogwarts in the morning. Hogwarts! What was he, Harry, going to do? He was stuck here, of all places, with the person he hated most in the world.  
  
After putting on his robes and tucking his wand back inside them, he stood up and went looking for Voldemort.  
  
On the way to the room where they were to dine, Harry took a detour. Walking up the hallway, and turning to the left, he came to a room with a locked door. He made a move to open it, putting his hand on the knob and whispering 'alohamora.'  
  
A snake twisted itself around his ankles, and it wrapped itself around his lower leg. Looking down, he noticed it as Nagini, Voldemort's snake.  
  
"Harry, it appears you have taken a wrong turn." Came Voldemort's voice, cold as ever, splitting the air in two.  
  
"Yes, it appears I have." Shot back Harry, icily.  
  
"Follow me Potter, you must be hungry." Harry reluctantly followed, his stomach growling.  
  
Once seated at the long table, Harry voiced what had been on his mind since he had been left in the room.  
  
"Um, what's happening with me? Am I going to go to Hogwarts this year?" he spoke, trying not to sound like he cared.  
  
"Oh yes, Harry, It's very important you get your last year of schooling. But I must say, you leak a word of this to anybody, and I will kill you in the worst way you can imagine, without a second thought, but all means possible. We will correspond by daily owl, and you will do as I say." Replied Voldemort.  
  
Harry left the table and retreated back to his room and began packing for the journey to Kings Cross Station the next day. Voldemort had mentioned that he'd send a death eater to go with him, someone who was a metamorphosis, so as not to be caught. He was under strict instructions to act like he had spent the whole summer at the Dursley's.  
  
A/N: Okay, Harry hasn't gone dark yet, but he will, trust me ;) 


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Four – Decision  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Came the voices from next to the scarlet train. He turned, a smile spreading on his face as he saw his two best friends running towards him.  
  
Harry was engulfed in a massive hug from them both. Their faces lit up as they embraced him, and Harry couldn't help feeling elated.  
  
"Quick Harry, you better get on the train." Came the low voice beside him. Looking up, he saw it was the metamorphosis death eater who had driven him to the station.  
  
"Erm, yes, come on Ron and Hermione. We better get on there, find a compartment." He said, casting a glance at the death eater.  
  
The three teenagers went onto the train and settled in the first compartment they came too, putting their luggage in front of them.  
  
"Who was that Harry?" asked Ron, glancing out the window to the departing man. "I've never seen him before."  
  
"Oh, He's...just...a friend. Yes, that's all." Said Harry, uncomfortably. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.  
  
The train ride back to school was not exactly how Harry would have imagined it. Hermione and Ron seemed to share a lot of looks, and it was generally quiet, except for the odd question like "Would you like something?" or "How was your summer?"  
  
Once arriving at school, they entered the Great Hall, ready for the start of year speech from Dumbledore. Students chatted about their summers and adventures all around Harry and the others, but their conversation seemed slightly quiet. As soon as Dumbledore stood up though, everyone turned and faced the powerful wizard that was their headmaster.  
  
"Good Evening. I hope you all had good summers and are ready to resume classes for this year. May I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those who wish to stay safe inside the school. Those of you..." He turned to face the Gryffindor table with a small twinkle in his eyes. He continued. "who wish to receive painful, slow, traumatic deaths, go right ahead. Your timetables will be given to you upon your arrival to your common room. You may start the feasting!" He finished, raising his arm to the crowd of students and food appeared on the plate.  
  
Many students ate hungrily. Once again, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before looking in Harry's direction.  
  
"What is up with you two? All you've done since you got here is bloody well stare at yourselves!" He whispered angrily.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked quite taken aback from the change of heart in their friend.  
  
"Well?" Harry hissed, wanting an answer.  
  
"Harry, um, Dumbledore told us what happened to you. We were really worried! What did you think you were doing? You could have apparated you know!" Hermione pointed out, staring at the dark haired boy.  
  
"Yeah mate, you gave us a fright! Don't do it again okay?" Added on Ron, who seemed genuinely concerned for his friend.  
  
"Oh what, you think I did it on purpose? For attention? You think I could get away from the one man who wants me dead?" Harry's voice had risen and half of the Gryffindor table looked at Harry, wondering why on Earth he was talking so loud and not touching the food that had appeared on his plate.  
  
"No Harry! Of course we didn't think that!" exclaimed Hermione, looking down at her plate and stabbing a fork at the food. Ron looked away, and focused his glance on a part of the table, watching it.  
  
"You do. You do think that! How could you?" Harry was basically yelling. He slinked out of the Hall and slammed the door shut, leaving Ron staring at him with his mouth wide open. Ginny stuffed some food into his mouth and he closed it and started chewing.  
  
The whole Great Hall's attention was on the door. Gradually, they turned back to face Dumbledore, who had sat down and resumed eating, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Harry lay on his bed. His stomach grumbled and he somewhat regretted missing the feast. Groaning, he pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.  
  
For the second time in just over a week, a peck at the window awoke him from his deep sleep. Pushing the covers over the edge of the bed he noticed that the room was still empty. 'Everyone must still be down in the common room' he thought tiredly.  
  
Opening the window, a pure black owl almost knocked him off his feet. Scrambling out of the way, he sat back down on his bed and waited for the owl to stop zooming around.  
  
The owl focused its black eyes on him, before landing next to him on the bed, ruffling its ebony coloured feathers.  
  
He pulled the letter from the bird and opened it. In thick a thick scrawl, written in big lettering, was a message from Voldemort.  
  
Harry,  
  
I trust you receive this safely. You're first Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend, I will meet you behind the Hogs Head. If you do not turn up, you know the consequences of your actions. There is no time or margin for error with me Harry, you will come.  
  
V.  
  
Harry read it over and over, debating on what to do with it. Finally, he resorted to shoving it under his pillow.  
  
Ron walked up minutes later, and Harry was glad he stashed the note instead of looking at it for too long.  
  
Ron had brought some food with him, and Harry's timetable. The two sat on Harry's bed, reading through the timetables.  
  
The black owl had hidden in the shadows for the duration of Ron's being there. Harry was glad that he had not noticed the owl, for he would have been asked more uncomfortable questions about where it had came from and which he knew he couldn't answer. He was only protecting them, wasn't he? He fell asleep on this thought, wondering how his life had gone from bad to worse in just over a week.  
  
A/N: thanks for all your praise, this is certainly my most Famous fic so far.  
  
LovingKitten: Yes I'm not very good at lengthy writing, I tend to keep to short chapters. Glad you like!  
  
Angelique du Coudraye: Yes I know, I was talking to someone while I was typing that bit, and asked if I preferred the brown or black shoes she was trying on, unfortunately, I forgot to edit it ;)  
  
And for those of you who like evil Harry fics? I love them too! Lol. 


	5. Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
A/N: This chapter contains violence that I suck at writing, please forgive me.  
  
Chapter Five – Encounter By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
By the next morning, the owl had disappeared. Harry had awoken early and made his way down through the Common Room and out into the corridors, walking down through the dew-filled grass.  
  
Hagrid's hut passed into view as he crossed the lawns of Hogwarts. Usually, he would stop, but today he just didn't feel like it. ' A good walk might clear my head ' he thought as he trudged along.  
  
It was still before dawn as he walked around. Finally, he seated himself on the side of the lake and just watched the serine beauty of the area around him. To his left, the picturesque castle and the mountains behind it glowed, tinges of orange and purples fled across the sky as the first signs of dawn approached.  
  
He kept himself busy by skipping stones over the water on the lake. This proved to be a good idea, until the Giant Squid decided to end the game by lurching itself up and chucking the rocks back at Harry, who had to run for his life as the rocks came flying back at him.  
  
Rustling from the Forbidden Forest caught his attention. Walking slowly towards it, he saw shadows forming near the edges and he quickened up, eager to find out what was.  
  
Wand sparks flew into the air, catching Harry's attention, and he broke into a run. As he reached the edge of the forest, hands pulled at him and dragged him in.  
  
In the dull light of the forest, Harry could see two hooded figures, one holding his arms behind his back and one with a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.  
  
One of them lowered its hood, to reveal long black hair. Harry's temper raised as he realized it was Bellatrix, the woman who had killed Sirius. Her complexion was light and she stood tall, taller then Harry himself.  
  
The other Death Eater lowered its hood as well and blonde hair became visible in the small amount of light. This was Lucious Malfoy, he could tell by the stature of him- his blonde hair and extremely strong arms that were holding his own arms behind his back and just the way he stood, upright and tall.  
  
"Well Harry, nice to talk to you again." Said Bellatrix smugly, whispering 'Expelliarmus' and taking Harry's wand. Lucious looked over at her and let Harry's arms go, but in turn grabbed the neck of his robes, stopping Harry from moving.  
  
"Yes Bellatrix, didn't expect to see you here so soon," scowled Harry, glaring at the young woman. At this point Malfoy got down to business, cutting the so called 'Reunion' short.  
  
"Potter, you know why we are here." He said icily from behind Harry.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I don't know why two Death Eaters are on Hogwarts' grounds." Snapped Harry, turning to face Malfoy, who was, unfortunately for Harry's temper, smiling to himself.  
  
"We are here on orders from Master. He has told us that you might be telling others of your... summer... with the Dark Lord himself. And we can't have that, so you need to be punished." Finished Lucious, brandishing his wand.  
  
Harry looked at the man, shocked. 'I haven't told anyone!' He thought angrily, wondering how the hell anyone could possibly have thought that he could have told.  
  
Making an attempt to grab his wand, he was tripped by Malfoy, who sent him sprawling onto the ground. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, he got himself up off the ground and swung a fist at Malfoy, who had not been ready. The first hit his nose, causing him to tumble back and hit the tree behind him, swearing all the way.  
  
Bellatrix for once looked slightly alarmed at the sixteen-year-old boy who had just hit a fully-grown man. She backed off a bit, falling over a tree branch and ripping her robes on some twigs.  
  
Harry stood, satisfied that some of his anger had left him. Malfoy staggered towards him, clutching his nose. He struggled to lean down and grab both the wands that had flown from his grasp. After doing so, he smiled.  
  
"POTTER! You will not get away from me! You need to be taught a Lesson!" He said forcefully and partly menacingly to the boy. Pointing his wand at Harry, he muttered 'Crucio' and Harry felt the familiar sensation of his bones burning.  
  
Almost as though on command, he fell to the ground, screaming. Lucious and Bellatrix laughed hideously, watching the boy wraith around on the ground.  
  
Bellatrix raised her wand and, much to her delight, whispered 'Crucio'. Harry screamed harder then ever, but he couldn't hear himself anymore. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't see. His mind seemed to have been sliced in half, he could feel the blood seeping out of his head.  
  
Lucious raised his wand, breaking the curse.  
  
"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that Potter?" He sneered, glancing down at the boy, obviously very happy he was now in an immense amount of pain.  
  
"Bella, honey, put down your wand." Said Lucious gently. Harry had never heard him use that tone of voice before, with anyone, not even Narcissa or Draco.  
  
"No, I can't. This boy has to feel pain. He deserves it." She said determinedly, not taking her eyes or her wand off the boy.  
  
Lucious planted a hand on her shoulder. Only then did she lift her wand, but did not stop watching the boy.  
  
Harry lay there, twitching uncontrollably. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, he still felt like he was being eaten alive by some animal that seemed to be hungry for his blood.  
  
Finally, after all this subsided and he could see properly again, he stood on his feet, leaning on a tree to gain his balance.  
  
"Awake now Potter?" Asked Lucious, who was pointing his wand at him. Bellatrix stood next to him, wand also pointed.  
  
"Yes thank you," replied Harry, the sarcasm dripping off his words.  
  
"You'd better get back to the castle." Said Bellatrix ushering him to the edge of the forest and pushing him forward.  
  
He stumbled off to the castle, dreaming of a nice warm breakfast and hopefully a day off classes.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews! For the person who asked about the Harry/Bella romance, it might come around (considering I love Bellatrix to pieces) so just wait and we'll see ;) 


	6. Run In With Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter 6 – Run In With Snape By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
Harry didn't think he felt up to going to Transfiguration, so instead he spent the day in his dormitory, thinking. He wasn't sure what had actually happened down in the Forbidden Forest anymore, everything seemed blurry when he tried to remember.  
  
His eyelids closed reluctantly and he fell into a deep sleep, curled up on top of his bed, head under the pillow.  
  
Down in Transfiguration, Professor McGonogal had arrived. She ushered the class in and stood at the front of the class, looking at the empty seat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Granger, Weasley, where is Mister Potter?" She asked, glancing at the two from below her glasses.  
  
"Um, Professor, we don't exactly know." Said Hermione, her eyes on the ground. McGonogal looked at Ron alarmingly.  
  
"Why don't you know where Mister Potter is? He is your friend!" She snapped quietly at the pair, who jumped at the sudden change of voice.  
  
"Well I woke up this morning and he wasn't there." Stated Ron, who shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Mister Weasley, will you please go and check your common room. I expect you to be back in no more then thirty seconds." She said sternly, and Hermione seated herself while Ron took off out the door and up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Password." Asked the Fat Lady Portrait, sighing. Ron had to stop and think before answering 'Devil's Snare.'  
  
She swung open and Ron clambered into the common room. Finding it empty, he ran up the stairs to the boys Dormitories, and almost bashing the door down he found Harry asleep on the bed.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron shook him and Harry awoke, looking groggy.  
  
"What Ron?" he asked, yawning and lifting his head off the bed and onto the pillow.  
  
"You missed trans with McGonogal! She asked me to come find you! We have to go!" He said all this in one breath and Harry had trouble understanding it.  
  
"N-not now Ron. Need to Sleep." He muttered, rolling over and pulling the blanket over him.  
  
Ron looked positively exasperated. He grabbed Harry by the neck of his robes and pulled him hard onto the floor.  
  
"Come on mate! We have to go!" he said, helping Harry up and leading him out the door. Harry followed, stumbling ad swaying.  
  
"Have you been drinking Harry?" asked Ron, giving him a sideways glance.  
  
"Not that I know of." Answered Harry, leaning heavily on Ron.  
  
They made it out of the common room and down the stairs. Just as they turned the corner and were about to head down another flight of stairs, A large figure grabbed Ron's ear.  
  
"What do you think you are doing out of class?" Asked a cold voice. Ron tried to squirm away but the figures grasp on his ear grew tighter.  
  
"P-professor Snape, McGonogal asked me to come and get Harry, because he wasn't in class." Snape looked ready to grab more then Ron's ear.  
  
"Very well then. I shall lead you both back to class, I know Gryffindors have a tendency to somehow, get Lost." He put the emphasis on the last word and pulled Ron along, who happened to be turning red.  
  
Harry finally seemed to have woken up and could walk on his own accord. When the three of them got to McGonogal's door Snape left them.  
  
Ron and Harry walked in, with McGonogal not looking very pleased.  
  
"That was more then thirty seconds, Mister Weasley." She hissed, telling them to sit down.  
  
Resuming the lesson, the three sat in silence, listening to the lecture that Professor McGonogal was giving- it was boring enough to rival that of Professor Binns.  
  
Just before the bell rang, Professor McGonogal made an announcement.  
  
"Now, the first Hogsmeade weekend is on this weekend. If you are going, you must go to the Great Hall after breakfast on Saturday morning. Class Dismissed."  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop. He had forgotten about the Hogsmeade meeting with Voldemort. All of a Sudden, life just got worse.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my least favourite chapter so far, it sucks. Lol. I am ashamed. Anyways... 


	7. Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Seven – Deceit  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
"Third Years over here! Here please!" Called Professor Flitwick from his chair on the end of the teachers' table. The third years made a beeline for him, excited that they would finally be let out of the school.  
  
This process went on until every student from every year had their name checked off on the list of people to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all got their names checked off and headed out the doors of the Great Hall and on their way to Hogsmeade. Finally, after walking for a few hours, they made it to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, I have to do some shopping for things, I'll meet you both in the Three Broomsticks at twelve," Hermione told the boys before walking into the nearest shop, leaving them standing in the middle of the road.  
  
"I might head off to look at the Quidditch stuff," Muttered Ron, who soon located the shop and entered.  
  
Now it was just Harry, and that suited him just fine. He made his way down to the Hogshead, but instead of entering through the grime-covered door, he bypassed it and went around to the back.  
  
There was no light here, everything was dank and dirty. He glanced around, the dust played on the only light he could see, which came from a crack between the Hogshead and another building that he didn't know of.  
  
With the swish of a cloak, Voldemort was in front of him. Harry could almost taste his breath, they were so close.  
  
"Good Morning isn't it Harry? Very delightful." He looked through Harry's eyes, who had gone blank with lack of a retort. "I Suppose so." He replied lamely, suddenly feeling very out of place.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't sound so downtrodden. I've got something to keep you occupied anyway." His eyes now bored into Harry, looking for some sign of weakness or fault. When he could none, he spoke again.  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask what it is?" He said, watching Harry's reaction. 'It was true,' Harry thought, ' I do want to know what he's got in store for me.'  
  
"What is it then?" Snapped Harry, glaring at the man.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, I'm only trying to help you get revenge. Here." He lifted a potion that glowed a deep purple from his robes and handed it to Harry. "Take this."  
  
Harry eyed it for a while, before grudgingly accepting it, stuffing it into his own robes.  
  
"Take it tonight. It will make all you're problems go away." He smiled, and it was one of the worst things Harry had seen.  
  
"Whatever." He turned and walked out, leaving Voldemort behind.  
  
Harry checked his watch. It was12: 13pm. Where were 'Ron and Hermione' he wondered, seating himself at a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Lady Rosemerta had already asked to take Harry's order three times, and each one he had declined. He hoped his friends would arrive soon; he could feel his stomach grumbling.  
  
Since Harry was at the back, he did not see Hermione and Ron enter. Ron had his around Hermione's neck and both were laughing. Harry could just hear them over the Ruckus of third years in the booth next to him.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is?" Said Ron, glancing around.  
  
"I don't know, oh well, we have more important things to worry about." Said Hermione, placing her hand on top of Ron's and looking into his eyes. Ron managed to mutter a quick reply that Harry couldn't hear.  
  
Ron then leaned in and kissed Hermione. Harry couldn't take it, how dare his friends not care about him. 'No wonder they had those looks when I was around.' He thought angrily, before rushing out, knocking a few third years out of the way.  
  
He ran all the way back to Hogwarts, blinking back tears. ' How dare my friends betray me?' He thought, yanking open the doors to the Great Hall and retreating upstairs.  
  
It was hours before Ron came into the dormitory, looking slightly flushed and dragging bags up onto his bed.  
  
"Oh, Hey Harry." He said casually, opening his bags. When he got no response, he looked up and saw Harry sitting cross-legged, facing the wall.  
  
"Harry?" He asked, starting to become worried. "Harry?"  
  
"Oh so NOW you're going to talk to me. Nice of you to care about me in the Three Broomsticks today." He said icily, and he could Ron drop whatever he was holding and take in a short, sharp breath.  
  
"Y-You saw us?" He asked, sounding ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"Yes." This was all Harry could bring himself to say.  
  
"Look, mate, it wasn't what it looks like. Really – "Ron started to say, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Oh wasn't it? So you just kissing Hermione just sort of happened did it?" He was yelling now, and he didn't care if the whole of England heard him.  
  
Ron was turning a shade of pink that Dolores Umbridge would have been proud of.  
  
"Keep your voice down Harry!" He whispered violently, casting a worried glance at the door.  
  
"Keep my voice down? Keep MY voice down? Why don't you keep your bloody mouth to yourself!" and with that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very solemn-faced Ron sitting on his bed.  
  
A/N: Okay, I hated this chapter too, but all Is good if you would just kindly press the submit a review... 


	8. Under Influence

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Eight – Under Influence  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
A/N: This chapter needs to be short; it's leading into a longer one for the next chapter, which is sort of eventful. Enjoy!  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon sitting under the tree that his father used to sit under many years ago.  
  
He had learned his lesson not to throw rocks into the Great Lake, so instead he sat and, for once without being forced by Hermione, he read.  
  
Hogwarts was founded by four powerful witches and wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each brought some new quality or view to the school, making it a better place for all....  
  
The book seemed to drone on forever. Soon he had closed it and was lying with his back against the tree, thinking over what had happened.  
  
A light wind rippled the water on the lake, causing droplets to fly in Harry's direction. He shook his head, somewhat like a dog, to dislodge them from his hair.  
  
It was then he felt the clunk of the potion bang against him. Slowly, he pulled it out and looked it over.  
  
It was still a misty purple colour and the flask was only small, about five inches high to the cork that held in the liquid.  
  
Pulling out the cork, he took a swig of the purple potion. Settling back against the tree, he waited for something to happen. Nothing.  
  
He closed his eyes and felt the wind ruffle his hair. Suddenly, he felt like someone was forcing his eyes open.  
  
He tried to close them again, only to achieve the same result. Finally, after battling with his eyelids for five minutes he gave up and kept them open.  
  
Instantly, his hand reached over and grabbed his book and he stood up, walking forcefully back to the castle.  
  
'Where am I going?' He wondered to himself, for his legs seem to be moving at his own accord. Every time he tried to stop he found himself walking forwards anyway.  
  
He walked right into the castle and bumped into Malfoy, who in turn grabbed his own wand and tried to cast the Engorgio Charm but failed, because Harry's newfound self had blocked it before it had been cast, reflecting it back on Malfoy, who looked utterly on the verge of bashing Harry's head in, but even if he could have gotten around Harry's shield, he would have to worry about his arms, legs and head, which had swollen to Dudley's size (Which is saying something).  
  
Harry was surprised at how fast he had cast the shield charm. But he didn't have another second to think about it because he was racing up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
He skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady Portrait. "Minglus Newts" He said breathlessly before she could ask for the password. When it swung open, Harry rushed in and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms, taking two steps at a time.  
  
Bursting into the sixth year's room, he saw Ron still sitting on his bed looking dumbstruck.  
  
"Harry... I – "He started to say, but Harry surprised himself by answering without even thinking about it.  
  
"No time." He muttered running back downstairs and to the library.  
  
He sat, in a table in the far corner, his quill scratching along the parchment. He looked at the finished product, satisfied.  
  
The heading along the top read:  
  
Hogwarts- The Massacre.  
  
Rolling up the parchment, he walked calmly out of the Library, to put his plan into action.  
  
A/N: Can anyone guess what Voldemort gave him? Hint hint nudge nudge 


	9. Massacre Pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Nine- Massacre Pt.1  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
A/N: I apologise for the unrealism in this chapter, it sort of came out of nowhere.  
  
It was nighttime before Harry was able to start his plan. He had put a Silencing Charm on the room, so that no one would interfere.  
  
Seamus and Dean arrived in the Dormitory, chattering about the new broom Seamus was getting a Nimbus 10 000. They saw Harry and paused for a second.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Said Dean, shutting the door.  
  
"Good Evening." He replied, his eyes starting to warp out. He fought to keep himself under control.  
  
Seamus gave him a weird look, than continued the conversation. It didn't last much longer however, because soon Harry wondered into the conversation.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how you wanted to die?" He asked thoughtfully, staring at the boys.  
  
They stared blankly at him before answering.  
  
"Um... Quick and Painless I guess... "Answered Seamus, sounding unsure.  
  
"Yeah" Chimed in Dean. "The less painful, the Better."  
  
Both boys continued their conversation, but for the second time that night, it didn't last long.  
  
Soon they lay slumped against their beds, necks slit and blood staining their shirts. Harry looked satisfied at his job. Smiling, he cleaned the blood off Salazar Slytherin's knife with a rag before shutting the door.  
  
"Was that painless enough? He said to himself, smiling all the way down the stairs.  
  
Harry slept down in the common room that night. He didn't want anyone to be suspicious of him, as no one had found the bodies yet. He dozed off in front of the fire, dreaming about killing Cornelius Fudge, with a slow and painful death.  
  
He awoke, feeling very satisfied and looked at his watch. 2:34am. Carefully, he glanced around the room, and saw Lavender finishing some potions homework in the corner.  
  
'Ah, she's alone. ' He thought mischievously, making his way over to the girl.  
  
"Hello Lavender. He said kindly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Need any help?" He asked, watching the girl finish writing her report on the 'use of hellebore to any potion.'  
  
"Oh that would be great Harry, I've been here for hours!" She said, grateful for the help. Harry took her quill and a separate piece of parchment and started writing some tips in point form. As he wrote, he found himself knowing a lot more about potions then he currently thought.  
  
He continued writing, noticing that the point of the quill was sharp, very sharp indeed. It almost cut the parchment when Harry pushed down, and he was beginning to devise a plan.  
  
"Oh Lavender, can you read what this says?" He asked, holding up the parchment and pointing to a spot. She leaned down to have a look, her hair covering her neck. Harry sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful Lavender," He said, pushing strands of it behind her ear. She blushed, still reading over the notes. It was now or Never.  
  
The quill sliced across easily cutting a path in her neck. Blood seeped out, not giving Lavender a chance to scream for help, she was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Three Bodies slumped in the Gryffindor tower was not an easy thing to miss. Harry sat near the fire that night, worried that someone would find out it was him. Carefully, he brought out his wand and whispered 'mobilacorpse' and instantly all three bodies were following him, down the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Norris had seen Harry on his way out. She alerted Mr. Filch, who poked his ugly head around the corridors, looking for signs of students out of bed. When he found none, he retreated back to his room, muttering things about torturing students under his breath.  
  
The bitter wind whipped across Harry's face as he guided the bodies along the lawns of Hogwarts.  
  
The dark water swirled beneath Harry's feet as one by one the bodies were thrown into the Hogwarts Lake, floating for a few minutes before sinking into the unknown, never to be seen again.  
  
He felt no regrets, and he walked with a sort of passion, as if proud of his job. He felt he had made a difference to the world, he felt suddenly whole.  
  
The next morning was nothing short of chaos. Harry awoke to find Ron glancing around the room, obviously looking for Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Have you seen Dean and Seamus, Harry?" He asked, his eyes wondering over the room. They landed on a small drop of blood, next to Dean's bed.  
  
"They went down to breakfast early, I think." Replied Harry, Doing the buttons up on his shirt.  
  
"Which is where I'll be heading right now." He finished, getting up and walking down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Lavender? Has anyone seen her?" asked some of the fifth year girls.  
  
"She was meant to help me with my Divination essay!" Cried one girl, frantically searching through her notes.  
  
'Oh where is she?" Replied another one angrily, her blue eyes glistening with anger.  
  
They soon noticed Harry standing at the corner of the boys' staircase, watching them.  
  
"Oh hullo Harry, have you seen Lavender?" They queried, looking over at him.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her." He said, continuing on his way down to breakfast.  
  
On his way, he saw Professor McGonogal speaking with Dumbledore in a hallway.  
  
"Yes, Yes Albus! Three Gryffindor students are missing! There are no leads, but –"Started McGonogal, looking frantic.  
  
"Minerva, I understand your feelings about this matter. I, however, cannot do anything to help the matter. As much as I feel for those lost, I cannot do anything." He said gravely, walking away.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall, many conversations could be heard. Professor Snape brushed passed him, deep in conversation with the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, whom was rumored to be an ex-Death Eater, because it was the only member of staff apart from Dumbledore that Snape ever felt inclined to talk to.  
  
"I think the little Gryffindors just sneaked off for an unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade," Sneered Snape, seating himself at the table.  
  
"From what I've seen with the Gryffindors I wouldn't be surprised," he muttered back, taking his seat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
Harry felt a surge of Pride at these remarks. 'People were worried,' he said to himself.  
  
'Well, things are going to get a lot more mysterious' He smiled secretly to himself and finished his toast, before walking out and starting Phase two of his plan. 


	10. Massacre Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Ten- Massacre Pt. 2 By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
Harry lay in bed. Every few minutes he glanced at his watch, wondering if it was safe to go downstairs. It was only 8:30, and there was still half an hour left before curfew.  
  
He opened the door silently, so he didn't awake Ron. Carefully he managed to escape being noticed by the rest of the Gryffindors as he crept out of the portrait hole.  
  
The corridors were almost deserted. It was only late September, but people were in their common rooms, most likely finishing off the load of homework that they had accumulated.  
  
Stalking into the library, Harry found that it was almost empty, except for one figure at the back.  
  
The figure looked up at the approaching footsteps. Her eyes shined with tears and she found out who it was.  
  
"Harry-"she began, but was cut off by a glare that Harry gave her. Shutting her mouth, she listened to what he had to say.  
  
"You don't know what its like Hermione." He whispered ferociously, sliding into a chair next to her.  
  
"You don't know what its like carrying the burden of death on your shoulders. I, I have experienced things that neither you nor Ron could ever do. I, I am superior to all that walk this earth. I don't want to take your crap any longer, so I won't. What would you like to say in your last few minutes of life?" He finished, staring into her eyes.  
  
Tears were streaming silently down her face and onto the book that lay on the table, smudging the writing. She looked up at Harry.  
  
"I-I want nothing from you Harry Potter. I thought we were friends, and I thought my feelings for Ron wouldn't change our friendship. Obviously it has. And these aren't my last few minutes of life Harry. I'm onto you; I know you were with Lavender just before she went missing. I saw you. Harry, what are you doing to yourself?" She finished exasperatedly, wiping the tears from her face.  
  
Harry felt no emotion whatsoever. He felt somewhat empty. Strong, powerful, but empty.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." He said, placing his hand over her mouth and giving her a short painless death.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." And with that, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and dragged Hermione under it and out the door of the library.  
  
"Harry?" Came a voice, which was followed by a pair of very dreamy eyes. He was alarmed that anyone could see him, for he was still under the cloak.  
  
"Harry" Luna asked again.  
  
He didn't answer, but was starting to feel uncomfortable. She grabbed his arm, and yanked the cloth off, the reveal him dragging the lifeless body of Hermione. She gasped, a hand over her mouth, and she fainted.  
  
Harry couldn't take any chances. Quietly, he lugged both girls down into the Lake.  
  
He grinned, watching his best friends body and someone who had shown him the meaning of life, float under the surface, never to be seen again.  
  
Down at breakfast the next morning, Harry saw yet more discussions going on around. People were questioning their safety in the school, and no doubt the Daily Prophet would know, Rita Skeeter was most likely patrolling the corridors in her animagi form.  
  
Harry's blood ran cold as he spied two dreamy eyes staring back at him from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Carefully, he turned, taking in a jagged breath at the site of Luna Lovegood, standing in front of him, with Albus Dumbledore behind him. 


	11. Almost Uncovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Almost Uncovered By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
"Harry. I believe we need to talk." Dumbledore said, taking Harry by the shoulder and guiding him back up to the two gargoyles, that lead the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ton Tongue" He said, matter-of-factly, as the staircase appeared. He steered Harry upstairs, and was soon in the office.  
  
Fawkes stood on his perch, watching Harry out of his soft, beady eyes. Professor McGonogal and Snape were already present, each sitting in a chair.  
  
Without another word, Dumbledore conjured up two more chairs, one for Luna and one for Harry. They both sat, staring at their headmaster.  
  
"Now, Harry, I have received some disturbing news." He said, leaning forward and staring at Harry through his half-moon glasses.  
  
Harry felt Dumbledore trying to unlock his head, but kept it firmly closed. 'No one is getting inside my head again' He snapped angrily at himself.  
  
"Yes Professor?" he questioned. "What sort of disturbing news?"  
  
"Harry, we have reason to believe that you are behind the disappearances of your fellow students." He said, almost accusingly. This angered Harry, who did not fancy being thought a liar, even though, by the time this meeting was over, he probably would have lied over one hundred times.  
  
"Here Harry, have a drink." He gestured to Snape, who leaned around and lightly grabbed a cup of tea from behind him.  
  
"Drink this Harry, it will make you feel better." Harry looked down at the swirling tea. Something wasn't right, the tea smelled and looked off colour.  
  
"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." He said, pushing the tea away. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback at this remark, but gestured towards the cup.  
  
"Drink." He said, almost like an order. Harry obeyed, taking a small sip from the cup and felt it warm his insides.  
  
"Now Harry, why don't you tell us all what happened." Said McGonogal, smiling warmly at Harry.  
  
"We won't be mad." She added on, her voice kind.  
  
Harry could feel some betrayal going on. Inside his head seemed two wars- one that was telling the truth and wanted to tell it to the world, and the other that was denying it of doing so.  
  
Harry felt like he had been taken advantage of. 'How dare they try and force truth out of me with vietserum?' He narrowed his eyes and fought off the attacking truth potion.  
  
'Nothing Happened." He said, glaring right back into Dumbledore's eyes. He had never lied to Dumbledore, but he was finding it surprisingly easy, with the help of the potion Voldemort had given him at Hogsmeade.  
  
Minerva and Severus exchanged glances- they could tell Harry was not telling the truth, yet the Vietserum was not working. Snape looked into Harry's eyes, trying to unlock his head.  
  
Once again, Harry felt the pressure of Snape and Dumbledore trying to open his mind. If they got in, he would most likely be sent to Azkaban, or expelled, or whatever else they do to wizards who murder innocent people, he thought to himself.  
  
He looked over at Luna, who looked quite uncomfortable sitting near someone who had tried to kill her, for she was at the edge of her chair, as far away from Harry as possible.  
  
Harry felt Dumbledore ease off trying to get inside his head, though he could feel Snape pressing harder. It was getting difficult to keep enough self-control to keep his head locked.  
  
Snape pressed harder, and harder. He could feel his head starting to slide under the pressure. Harry couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"If you don't god damn believe me, at least stop trying to get inside my head! There is nothing there, I have done nothing wrong, so leave me the hell alone!" he yelled, glaring at the three adults and Luna, who looked like she was going to cry.  
  
He walked out, stomping hard on the stone stairs to make a point. He walked through the halls, knocking into anyone and everyone. Ron soon grabbed him and pushed him aside.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione?" he asked, breathing heavily.  
  
"No, and why are you asking me? She's YOUR Girlfriend." He hissed coldly, and walked off.  
  
Ron was left standing in the doorway of a classroom, not sure what to think.  
  
Nights were becoming busy for Harry. Just last night he had gone down to get a snack from the kitchens when Dobby and Kreacher had told him he couldn't go in.  
  
Harry's temper was quite bad, for he had missed dinner and was hungry, so he beheaded them swiftly.  
  
The other house elves ran to get Harry whatever he wanted, for they did not care to meet the same fate as their fellow work mates.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron came running round the corner, panting.  
  
"I saw your bed was empty and –"he stopped at the sight of the two beheaded house elves.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry impatiently. Ron couldn't talk; he was still looking at the two house elves.  
  
"D-Dobby?" he said, kneeling onto the ground.  
  
"Harry what have you done? It-it was you who did all those disappearance thingies! You!" Ron shoved an accusing finger at Harry, who glared at him.  
  
"Took you long enough." Said Harry, watching Ron back out of the room, stumbling over the table leg and crashing down onto the ground.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Ron, you know too much." He said simply, pointing his wand at his friend.  
  
'Crucio.' He said, watching his friend of six years wraith around on the ground in pain. But Harry felt no anger, no will to help him. He just stood, wand held in his defiant hand.  
  
A clatter broke his concentration and he turned to see what it was. Ron made a run for it, seeking this opportunity to break down in tears and fall head first into the door. He stumbled down the hallway, trying to get as much room between him and Harry as possible.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" 


	12. Animagi

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Animagi By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter, but it has a fair bit of significance to it.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snapped Harry, glaring as evilly as he could at the headmaster.  
  
'Harry, what is going on here." Demanded Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything, you don't have control over my life, you old crackpot." Seethed Harry, who was getting a fair amount of enjoyment out of this conversation.  
  
'I might not have control over you, but I have an obligation to keep this school safe, and the students inside it are my responsibility." He answered firmly, taking his wand out.  
  
The old docile man was actually pretty fast at wand work, as Harry soon realized. 'It's not as though he hasn't had enough time to practice in his old age' Thought Harry bitterly, trying to fend off the assault of minor curses that were being flung toward him by Dumbledore.  
  
A hissing noise behind Harry soon became too annoying to ignore. Placing a shield around him, he turned to see a green and white snake slithering in. Smiling, Harry moved backwards to give it room to move. It slithered, hissing all the while, and stopped near Harry.  
  
The snake slowly changed from snake to a human, but the eyes and snake tongue did not change.  
  
"Ah, good evening Dumbledore" Said Voldemort, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Dumbledore.(A/N: I don't know if Voldemort is an animagi, I just put it in for good emasure)  
  
"Good Evening Tom. A long time with no talk, you were dearly missed." Spoke Dumbledore, slowly and clearly.  
  
"I sssuppose sssso. Enough with the ssssmall talk, on with the gamessss." Voldemort hissed, pushing Harry out of the way slightly and standing squarely, as if sizing up Dumbledore, trying to fault him. When none came, he became agitated.  
  
"Reductor!" Yelled Voldemort, shooting the ebony black ray of light out of his wand. Dumbledore moved just in time, as the ray of light blew a hole in the wall, demolishing all in its path.  
  
"Not fast enough, Tom." Called Dumbledore, before muttering 'Diffindo', under his breath, watching Voldemort's wand break in two. Glancing up, Harry noticed the anger that showed in the bright red slits of eyes that Voldemort possessed.  
  
Voldemort seemed to by rubbing his hands together. But, after only a few seconds, a ball of darkness hovered in his hands, waiting to be unleashed. The ball got bigger, and was the size of a bludger and still going. Finally, when it was too big for his hands to keep it in a circular shape, he released it.  
  
The magic flew straight at Dumbledore, who had a split second to conjure up a quick shield spell, which deflected most of the magic back. The other bits flung themselves around the room, ricocheting around the room, bouncing off the chairs, tables and sinks that occupied the room.  
  
"Dear old man, I would have expected more from someone who has such a reputation" Spat Voldemort.  
  
"Oh Tom, more will come. I'm just warming up. Don't you worry about that." He added, smiling to himself. For once, his eyes drifted to the left of Voldemort, where Harry sat with a scowl on his face. Harry noticed and looked up, in time to see his eyes dart swiftly back to the duel at hand.  
  
For once, Harry wished he could put the old fool out of his misery. Just kill him there and then.  
  
Dumbledore had started conjuring some of his own wand less magic. Unlike Voldemort's though, his was a pale yellow and resembled a miniature sun.  
  
Voldemort's mouth twisted into a smirk at the sight of Dumbledore's bit of magic.  
  
"You old fool, you can't even conjure some proper magic up," he jeered, laughing hysterically at the old man.  
  
Dumbledore was not fazed. His magic grew large, still contained in his hands. His silvery beard shone in the light, illuminating his eyes.  
  
And with a sudden amount of force, he thrust it forward. It flew, whizzing along so fast that Harry didn't see what had happened until it hit him. And take that sentence quite literally, because it DID hit him, and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore made no attempt to help the boy; instead he utterly ignored the fact that it missed its target.  
  
Voldemort laughed at this, he laughed so hard that he was grabbing his sides; oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore's magic was already beginning conjured between the barriers of his hands.  
  
"Lighterus Spellus!" boomed Dumbledore, the giant ball of light(or fire, Voldemort couldn't be sure which) Flew toward him once again, this time though, he was not prepared.  
  
He moved, but not quick enough it seems. The edge of his robes was singed and his arm was badly bleeding.  
  
"How dare you draw the blood of the heir to Slytherin!" Yelled Voldemort, screaming with pain as the gash on his arm bled down onto the ground. Half his arm was almost hanging off and he turned back to Dumbledore, with a look of hatred on his face.  
  
"You will pay for this Dumbledore" He said bitterly, preparing his next assult on the old man. 


	13. Sev And Minerva

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
Sorry guys for the long time between updates, I got preoccupied with stuff, but here you go.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Sev and Minerva  
  
By Darkness-Nightfall  
  
Harry's eyes opened slowly, revealing blurrily the scene before him. Carefully, he surveyed the area of damages around him. Two large holes in the floor smoldered around him.  
  
Harry felt stronger then he had before, despite being knocked coconscious. He stood up, narrowly missing another wand less magic attack from Dumbledore that went astray.  
  
Lines were creased along the old mans face and his attacks were becoming less powerful and going off target.  
  
Voldemort sniggered as yet another attack missed him.  
  
"You old bag, looks like you can't even hold your own!" He sneered, dodging the weak attacks.  
  
"You may be right Tom, but I won't be the one to defeat you, it will be Harry." Both men turned to face the boy, who had slinked away.  
  
Instantly, at the sound of his name, he turned, wand in hand, pointing it at the old man.  
  
"You. You just assume I'm going to save the whole god damn world, don't you? Old fool, why would I? You don't know what it's like to put up with taunts all your life and of all things, you expect me to save those people? I think not old man, I think not." Harry spoke coldly, leering at the old man.  
  
Carefully, he lowered his wand and walked off. Voldemort laughed hysterically.  
  
"Whose going to save you now Dumbledore?" He said, between his laughs. Dumbledore's brows furrowed, he wasn't ready for that kind of hatred from Harry.  
  
Harry turned on his heel; sick of this man who thought he knew nothing. He conjured up his own wand less magic, which was forming a dark grey colour. It swirled in his hands, and if he had not been so intent on getting rid of Dumbledore, he might have stopped to marvel at its beauty.  
  
"Sentriova!" Yelled Harry, his ball of grey light weaving it's way towards Dumbledore. Voldemort had also cast another ball of darkness, but his had been cast after Harry's, though it was faster, and the two balls propelled themselves across the room.  
  
Both hit Dumbledore at the same time. They seemed to tear the old mans body in half, but he did not scream. His body writhed around for a few seconds, and the man seemed to be engulfed in darkness. Soon after, he fell in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised.  
  
"Well, Harry, that was some great work." He said, patting the boy on the back affectionately. Harry felt a feeling on satisfaction, he felt glowing, proud.  
  
"Dumbledore! Oh gosh!" Footsteps could be heard, soon followed by the form of Professor McGonogal, and Professor Snape.  
  
Snape came running with his hand over his arm, obviously trying to stop the pain of the dark mark. Both stopped at the side of Dumbledore, Minerva falling to her knees and extracting her wand from her robes.  
  
Snape stood, looking for the culprits. His eyes fell onto Harry, who stood, his face showing no emotion. Snape stepped toward him, his feet echoing on the cold stone floor.  
  
He stood in front of Harry. The boy looked up, glaring back at the man who stood before him. Snape, on the other hand, grabbed the boys neck in his open hand and brought his face close to his. "You Potter. You don't understand how long I've wanted to do this for. You despicable attention seeking runt of a creature!" He spat, cold eyes burning holes into Harry's soul.  
  
"Whatever you say Snape" Harry spat back, prying the professor's fingers off his neck. Harry soon had Snape at wand point and backed against the wall.  
  
Minerva looked up from Dumbledore's lifeless body. She had tears in her eyes; they glistened when she raised her head.  
  
"How about I say the magic words aye Snapey?" Harry taunted the professor, who had turned a more pale shade of white (if it were possible)  
  
"You don't faze me Potter." Said Snape, glaring at Harry's wand.  
  
"P-please Harry." Choked Minerva, tears spilling down her face. Harry's face softened for a few seconds, before regaining it's usual emotionless self.  
  
"Shut up." He said quietly, trying to ignore the woman's voice. Snape finally shoved Harry away and walked swiftly over to Dumbledore, who was starting to stir.  
  
Voldemort came out of the shadows, his eyes glowing red again. Minerva saw him first and gasped, shrinking back.  
  
Snape was rolling around on the ground, clutching his arm in pain.  
  
"Ahh Severus, you have always been a coward towards pain." Sneered Voldemort.  
  
"Crucio" Came the call from Voldemort (who would summon the curse without using his wand), and Snape was twitching, his body wreathing around. He couldn't scream, his body wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Illitherus!" Screamed Minerva from the other side of the room, directing her wand at Voldemort, who in turn, fell to the ground.  
  
Stupefy!" Called Harry, catching Minerva off guard. Snape muttered a quick "Enervate" and she recovered.  
  
With all the fighting going on, no one had noticed Dumbledore, who was conjuring his wand less magic.  
  
"LIGHTERUS SPELLUS!" Came a voice, which echoed around the whole room. Harry and Voldemort saw the ball of fire, but it was too late.  
  
Both fell to the ground, their robes singed and their bodies lifeless.  
  
"Stupefy" Muttered Minerva, who directed her wand at Harry. Severus did the same, at Voldemort.  
  
The two were taken to the hospital wing, where a death stricken Madame Pomfrey was waiting, milling around the room.  
  
"Keep a close eye on them and make sure they are okay," Said Minerva, and headed back down to Dumbledore. 


End file.
